dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Man Behind the Mask (book)
This article is about the book. You may be looking for the man the book is about, the Man Behind the Mask. Man Behind the Mask was a book written by Rolo during Dragonhollow's Second Era. It was a report commissioned by the Loremaster Alarrick and written by his assistant Rolo concerning the Man Behind the Mask, a mysterious figure first mentioned in Cupid's Story. At first Terry arrogantly assumed the subject referred to himself before concluding it was about Panda. The mention of a brotherhood had Wasdoog convinced he was the Man Behind the Mask. Tox suspected it was Benly, a position the Order of Benly later supported. Nevertheless, Rolo insisted his report wasn't about any person they were familiar with, but instead represented a serious and previously unknown threat. =Availability= ---- Second Era *Redwood Gardens Library Fourth Era—Present *Memory =Content= ---- Attention my fellow citizens of Dragonhollow! I have urgent news! '' There is an ominous being that has been revealed and spotted in Dragonhollow. I, Rolo the Fabled, have uncovered the secrets from ancient texts and have composed an account for this man. He is very dangerous! Look out for this guy! Here is the report:'' Long, long ago, in the world of Dragonhollow, there was a tiny spark that grew instantaneously from the hands of who is known as the man behind the mask. Now, a rumor goes around amongst the citizens of Dragonhollow that this man has been alive since the dawn of time itself. There have been hidden records of this mans appearance. Each book that has been recovered has declared the same thing: he is an evil being. There was even one ancient recording that states that he was the reason for the death of thousands. A brotherhood of seven men that ruled the lands quickly came to fall when the infliction of this man quickly rubbed off to one of the brothers. This brother came to the point of murdering his own people for the sake of this man. He is the Defiler. One very wealthy citizen of Dragonhollow claims that he is worse than Herobrine. Herobrine couldn’t be compared to the mass destruction this man caused. Some might even say that he is the reason as to why one of the better citizens of Dragonhollow left. No one knows where this lost soul went to but some say he is in a better place now, whatever that could possibly mean… He is the Sinister. The amount of pressure this man placed on an individual was constant. Once someone was caught in his little game, escape wasn’t an option. One survivor from this trickster exclaimed that, “He puts you through these specified games that generate mirages that force you to use your weak side.” He states that the only reason he was to able to escape was because he had a sense of ‘reverse psychology’ (and the gaze of many angels) that aided in his getaway. He is the Persecutor. There is nothing worse than being in this man’s grip. Once he’s got you, he’s got you. Look for these three distinguishable features: a snow white suit, purple tousled hair, and crimson bloodshot eyes. One very lucky citizen in a brawl with him described this man’s mask as only covering the front part of his face. There are only two eye holes. The survivor also suggested that you shouldn’t look into his eyes for the sake of your mental stability. He truly is the Immoral Immortal. I ask of you to truly be on your toes and constantly looking over your backs. He's worse than Death itself. Constitute yourselves into the Dragonhollow community. '' Don't wander alone. Be careful. This report isn't for fun and games. Take caution. -Your friend, Rolo'' Category:Books